HTF Boarding School
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Lika-liku kehidupan Giggles di sekolah barunya. Bertemu teman baru, jatuh cinta, mendapat sahabat baru, merasakan kesakitan, mengecap air mata, menebar canda tawa hingga melakukan banyak kesalahan dan menimbulkan segudang masalah. / Multichap / AU / Human version / Bahasa campur aduk antara formal dan non formal / Happy Reading!


**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends bukan milik saya.**

**Warning!: Abal, Prolog, AU, Human Version.**

**A/N: Ini fic multichap ke-dua saya setelah Twin Lakes. Dan bukannya lanjutin Twin Lakes, saya malah berani-beraninya publish multichap baru. Kemungkinan fic ini bakal apdet lama karena saya terlalu sibuk sekolah. Dan ini merupakan fic pertama di fandom Happy Tree Friends. Mohon bantuannya.**

* * *

**BAB 1: Perkenalan**

**NUTTY**

Kaki jenjang dengan celana selutut berwarna hijau lumut beralaskan _loafers_ coklat motif kotak-kotak itu melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Sesekali terdengar suara serak yang sedikit nyaring bersenandung merdu. Kemudian kedua kaki itu berhenti melangkah tepat di depan mesin _snack_ otomatis. Dimasukkannya beberapa keping koin dan memilih dua batang coklat kesukaannya. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan kesal.

"Sial! Selalu saja macet! Mesin jelek!" serunya sambil menendang mesin tersebut.

Ya—dia lah Nutty, cowok kece umur tujuh belas tahun. Memiliki rambut dengan warna hijau terang, tinggi 172 cm, berat 62 kg dan memiliki mata yang unik. Sebut saja _heterochromia_, dengan mata kanan sewarna batu obsidian dan mata kiri sewarna _viridian_. Merupakan cowok ceria pecinta makanan manis—sehingga banyak cewek yang bilang dia super manis. _Well_, kenyataan, sih.

Saat ini Nutty masih setia menyiksa mesin _snack_ otomatis. Mulai dari menendang, memukul, sampai mengguncangkan mesin tersebut pun dilakukannya. Dan hal itu rupanya membuahkan hasil. Dengan girang, diambilnya dua batang coklat lalu cepat-cepat dijejalkannya dalam kantung celana. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Yo! Nutty!"

…seorang gadis berambut biru menepuk pundaknya.

**PETUNIA**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru melangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang pemuda yang tampak sedang menyiksa mesin _snack_ otomatis. Gadis cantik itu terkikik geli melihat kelakuan temannya. Sampai akhirnya dia berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu dan menepuk pelan pundak sang pemuda.

"Yo! Nutty!" sapanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Nutty berbalik dan tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya.

"Yo! Petunia!"

Petunia, gadis berumur 17 tahun berambut biru panjang dan bermata _onyx_. Gadis ini merupakan salah satu gadis populer di sekolahnya (juga sekolah yang ditempati Nutty)—_HTF Boarding School_. Dengan tinggi 167 cm dan berat 57 kg membuat Petunia sering dilirik oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Pribadi yang ramah, bersifat lembut, otak yang lumayan encer serta selera _fashion_ yang bisa dikatakan lumayan membuatnya banyak disukai orang.

"Mesinnya macet lagi?" tanyanya pada Nutty.

"Yap! Seperti biasa, menyebalkan! Apa aku tidak direstui sama mesin itu?" gerutu Nutty. Petunia hanya mengikik geli mendengarnya. Dan kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan dengan niat mencari teman-teman mereka yang lain.

**CUDDLES**

Di bawah pohon apel dekat gerbang sekolah, terlihatlah sosok pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon sembari menyeruput minuman berkemasan kotaknya. Sesekali matanya yang berwarna oranye melirik orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Dari gelagatnya, pemuda itu nampak jenuh sampai akhirnya ia menyabuti rumput liar dengan kasar.

Dia adalah Cuddles, pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang katanya paling ramah di sekolah, polos dan imut dengan tinggi 175 cm. Namun kata teman-teman dekatnya, Cuddles merupakan sosok yang sedikit mesum. Yah, **sedikit mesum** untuk ukuran cowok sehingga kadang ada saja yang menganggapnya _**gay **_dan ada saja cowok _**gay**_ di sekolah yang mengajaknya kencan. Eits, tenang saja, Cuddles dijamin masih normal dan masih suka cewek, kok.

Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja, sekarang pemuda itu sedang tersenyum miring dan melihat ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Di sana terlihat wakil kepala sekolahnya sedang menyambut seorang gadis. Sekali lihat, sih, gadis itu merupakan anak baru di sekolahnya—_HTF_ _Boarding School_.

"_Gotcha!_" serunya bahagia.

**FLAKY**

Suasana perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi kini mendadak gaduh dengan terdengarnya suara buku-buku berat yang berjatuhan dari rak buku. Sang penjaga perpustakaan menghela napas maklum melihat salah satu murid perempuan yang begitu ia kenali sedang kerepotan memungut buku-buku berat yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Butuh bantuan, Fkaky?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah seperti biasa. Terlihat Flaky mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat penjaga perpustakaan dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Um… tidak perlu, Ma'am… terima kasih…" cicitnya.

Flaky merupakan gadis pemalu yang seringkali menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Walaupun begitu, gadis dengan rambut merah panjang serta bermata _ruby_ ini cukup terkenal. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun ini, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik dan bertubuh ideal mengingat tingginya mencapai 166 cm. Sayangnya gadis ini termasuk dalam golongan anak yang anti-sosial sehingga tak banyak orang yang dapat mengenalnya secara dekat.

Tak sedikit laki-laki di sekolahnya yang menyukainya. Dan tak sedikit juga gadis-gadis yang terlihat iri. Meski begitu, tak ada satupun tindak _bullying_ yang dapat menyentuh Flaky karena memang gadis itu baik hingga kebanyakan orang tidak tega untuk menyakitinya.

**SPLENDID**

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik kagum dari siswi-siswi yang berkeliaran di sekolah begitu melihat seorang pemuda lewat di depan mereka. Tak jarang ada yang jejeritan dan hampir pingsan karena sang pemuda dengan senang hati menebar pesonanya. Katakan saja lebay—tapi memang begitu kenyataannya jadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Pertanyaannya, ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Yah, sekali lihat reaksi para siswi, pemuda itu bisa dibilang terkenal dan—wow? Nah, sebut saja namanya Splendid. Cowok berambut biru dengan tinggi 179 cm dan berat 75 kg ini memang tampan. Sering berlaga layaknya pahlawan, sedikit _playboy_ mengingat sifat alaminya yang sering menggoda gadis-gadis (tak jarang dia juga menggoda beberapa guru wanita dan tante-tante yang menurutnya seksi) dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa pemuda ini—ehem kadar kemesumannya hampir melewati batas normal. Tapi teman-temannya telah menjamin bahwa Splendid merupakan sosok yang baik.

Dan sekarang, bisa dilihat bahwa pemuda 19 tahun ini sedang melakukan ritual wajibnya sehari-hari. _Well_, menggoda cewek—tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi?

"Nona, aku suka rambutmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?"

"Ah! Anu … KYAAAAAAAA!" dan gadis itu mulai mimisan dengan wajah super merah.

**FLIPPY**

Di kejauhan, terlihatlah sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau, sampai rambutnya yang dipangkas berantakan-pun berwarna hijau. Nampaknya pemuda itu terobsesi menjadi tentara, melihat pakaiannya yang identik dengan pakaian tentara—jaket hijau loreng yang tidak dikancing memperlihatkan kaus hitam yang dikenakannya, celana yang sewarna dengan jaketnya, ikat pinggang yang dipakai asal-asalan, sepatu tentara dengan tali yang terikat longgar dan tak lupa topi hijau khas tentara. Intinya serba tentara.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu, pemuda 19 tahun yang bernama Flippy ini terlihat menyeramkan dan keren disaat bersamaan. Siswi-siswi yang melihatnya nampak terpesona namun tak berani bersua. Dengan tinggi 182 cm dan berat 76 kg, siapa sih yang sanggup buat tidak terpesona dengannya? Tidak percaya dengan ketampanan Flippy? Mari lihat komentar para siswi.

"Flippy itu super _charming_! Membuatku terus terbayang walaupun sedikit menyeramkan…"

"Aku suka Flippy! Dia sangat keren dan berwibawa … kharismanya begitu terasa!"

"Eh? Flippy? D-dia … dia … aku pernah melihatnya _topless_ dan … dan … dan …" dan gadis ini pingsan seketika dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah? Flippy? Siapa itu?"

Oh, rupanya ada yang tidak mengenal Flippy! Siapa gadis itu?

**GIGGLES**

"Nah, besok kau bisa mulai belajar. Kau sudah tahu di mana asrama-mu, kan? Barang-barangmu sudah dirapihkan di kamarmu. Kau mau langsung ke asrama?"

"Uhm! Aku rasa aku ingin berkeliling sebentar sebelum ke asrama."

"Baiklah, aku ada urusan di kantor kepala sekolah. Kalau ada apa-apa, beri tahu aku saja. Semoga kau betah di sini, Giggles."

Yak, gadis mungil berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut pendek berwarna _pink_ dan juga iris yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya ini adalah Giggles. Dia merupakan anak baru di _HTF Boarding School_. Dipindahkan ke asrama oleh orang tuanya dikarenakan gadis dengan tinggi 160 cm dan berat 45 kg ini sering berulah di sekolahnya yang lama.

"Giggles!"

Mengenali suara yang familiar di telinganya, Giggles pun menoleh ke asal suara. Langsung saja gadis _pink_ ini tersenyum lebar begitu melihat si pemilik suara—seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ sedang berlari menghampirinya. Yeah, pemuda itu Cuddles. Teman masa kecilnya sekaligus _partner in crime_-nya. Ah, sepertinya orang tua-nya salah memilihkannya sekolah. Dengan Cuddles di sampingnya, tentu Giggles akan semakin berulah.

"Bagaimana? Mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah?"

"Tentu. Aku ingin sedikit _pemanasan_."

Dan mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan berdampingan. Masing-masing berceloteh ria sampai akhirnya mereka dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam tak dikenal.

"Nona, apa pendapatmu tentang Flippy?" tanya gadis tak dikenal itu. Giggles yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa terdiam dengan tampang idiot dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sementara Cuddles menatap aneh pada gadis tak dikenal.

"Hah? Flippy? Siapa itu?"

Ah! Rupanya Giggles lah yang merupakan siswi yang tak mengenal Flippy. Wajar, sih, gadis mungil ini baru saja pindah sekolah jadi belum tahu apa-apa.

**TBC**


End file.
